Gods Reborn: Kithira's Awakening
by Sarai Carter
Summary: The Oracle of Delphi told the Olympians they would be destroyed, but, gave them hope in the next breathe, "The Atlantean Kings' mates will come wielding the power of this world and save mankind from persecution by your Kartikos  fully immortal children. "
1. Chapter 1

** PROLOGUE **

Standing in the centre of a circle made up of the ruling Gods within their magnificent golden palace on Mt. Olympus, the Oracle of Delphi, foretold the end of the ruling pantheon. "Your children are not content in their place; they have become bloated with greed, envy and a hungry quest for power. You all will be destroyed by the hands of the katikōs of your blood, but I fear they will not stop with your deaths. Fearing their dakōlă brothers and sisters, they will seek to destroy them too, so that ultimate power will be theirs without fear of reprisal."

"Is there a way to prevent these events from occurring, Oracle?" Zeus asked in his usual thunderous voice.

Undeterred by the power reflected in the voice of the King of the Gods, the Oracle replied. "The time of the Ruling Gods is near its end my King, there is nothing left to do but safeguard your dakōlăs."

"Safeguard the dakōlăs, why Oracle?"

"Just as I have seen the end of your reign, so have I seen the devastation your katikōs will beget." Pausing for a moment she continued. "Your dakōlăs will play an important role, in the decimation of your katikōs, especially your sons Poseidon."

"I only have the triplet Kings of Atlantis, Oracle, and they are not as powerful as Pyros and the others. How will any of our dakōlăs hope to defeat full gods; they are strong and resilient but they are still half mortal they will age, or are you saying that the battle they must fight looms close?"

"The battle will be waged in a very distant future, but your dakōlăs will not fight alone Poseidon. They will be aided by your nieces and nephews as well as three special women. Triton, Alexion and Lykos will endure until their mates come to them; three women with the mark of Poseidon; in them an inherent power will reborn into this world awakened fully only by their mates." Forestalling Athena with the raise of a hand, the Oracle answered the unspoken question. "I don't have the answers as to how your dakōlăs will live so far into the future but it was not from consuming ambrosia. In my visions they remained dakōlăs."

Fear not for his eminent death but for the sons of his heart consumed Poseidon; just as he was sure it consumed his brothers and sisters. They had many children, loved all, but the dakōlăs were special very to them, rarely had they become as vindictive and greedy as their children with power and immortality.

"The coming of the women will herald a new era for the world, Poseidon," the Oracle stated, even as she looked around at the Gods for what she knew would be the last time. "An era even greater than this one, will the world experience and rejoice in. Atlantis will rise again and the world will know greatness."

"Thank you, seer," Zeus said as he and the rest of the Gods bowed in respect to the Oracle of Delphi. "I assume this will be the last time we will hold council with you, so I bid you well and thank you for serving us all these years."

"It has not always been a pleasure your grace, but I will miss you all. I will do what I can to assist your dakōlăs, this I pledge." Turning the Oracle took her leave of the Gods.

"How do we protect them? Even if we protected them with our power, they will age!" Apollo exclaimed.

"They are a stubborn bunch of children to be sure," Athena said laughingly, "they will not take kindly to being coddled."

"I know, but I will not have any of them murdered or this world we created destroyed. They will be protected and we will warn them of impending disaster." Zeus stated. "Poseidon, will your sons object if we bought the rest of our children to Atlantis?"

"No they will not, and even if they did I would not tolerate that."

"Ok, go gather your children and bring them to Atlantis with all haste. We will use our collective power to protect the Tri- Isles, the aging problem I will have to ponder on. Go now!"

Forewarned, Poseidon sent a summons ahead of him to his sons even as he phased to the Tri-Isles of Atlantis.

_**ATLANTIS**_

"What do you mean, father? You as well as the other Gods have more power combined than your katikōs!" Lykos said as he paced the marble floor of his brother, Triton's palace. "I don't believe you all are actually taking the Oracle seriously."

"We are more powerful than they are but whatever they are planning is obviously more than we will be able to survive. Even gods have weaknesses my son." Poseidon sat on the throne in the middle of the room watching as his three sons paced the floor. He knew with a certainty that they would object strenuously to what would occur throughout the next few hours. "Your cousins will be arriving shortly."

"Why?" Alexion asked, always the calm one in the eye of a storm.

"We were warned to safeguard all our dakōlăs. Zeus decided that here was the best place to do so," he answered without giving much more explanation.

"Father, what did the Oracle say exactly? I am sure all dakōlăs would be better protected if we were separated and furthermore, why exactly do we need protecting? It is not to say we have full power like the katikōs, they could hardly think we would be a threat to them!"Triton exclaimed from across the room.

When he didn't answer, his three sons turned as one, looking towards him as he pondered on how much to tell them, if anything at all. Slowly, taking his time, Poseidon rose and walked to the window to the left of the throne. With his back to them he began to tell them of the visions the Oracle had had. "The deaths of the Ruling Gods have been foretold as well as the rule and destruction of our katikōs. The Oracle also saw a future with a world of peace, prosperity and love; an era she said that will be greater than even this one."

"Al... All the Ruling Gods!" The kings exclaimed simultaneously. With gaping mouths, they waited for their father to say differently, but when he didn't, Lykos exploded in anger. "Are you sure that woman is not insane, it is impossible to kill you all!"

"The Oracle of Delphi has never been wrong, therefore I don't believe she is now or that she has gone insane," he said quietly. "Our deaths are coming but a greater future awaits all of you dakōlăs. The three of you along with your cousins and your mates will restore this world and overthrow the ruling gods in the future."

Just as Triton opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud peal of thunder and Zeus and Hera appeared.

"All dakōlăs have been brought to the ballroom Poseidon; I believe it is time for explanations." Zeus holding his wife's hand walked to the doors leading from the throne room, expecting everyone in the room to follow him.

"I would say that is an understatement," commented Lykos as he stopped pacing and followed his aunt and uncle from the room, leaving his father and brothers to follow.

As they entered the ballroom, all conversation ceased, as one the Gods moved to the front ballroom and their dakōlăs faced them, some adults other still children, though on all their faces there was one expression, curiosity.

Without preamble, Zeus began to explain the reasons they had been brought to Atlantis. He told them about the Oracle's visions and their roles in it as well as the deaths of the Ruling Gods. Loud gasps echoed through the ballroom as the dakōlăs voiced their disbelief and shock.

"That is nigh impossible, uncle," Kaos, a son of Aphrodite said.

"It is not impossible Kaos. Though we don't speak of it even us Gods have weaknesses," Aphrodite told her son as well as the others.

"You all are to stay here until the Kings' mates come to them and it is time to fight, understood?" Zeus said commandingly, his thunderous voice echoing within the confines of the room. "Leave us now; we will call you to us when we have completed the safeguards."

When only the Gods remained, they gathered in a circle to begin constructing the safeguards for the Tri-Isles.

"Our power is enough to protect the island but I fear the only way to keep them from aging is if we put them to sleep," Zeus said as he called forth his power.

"Then that is what will be done," Athena replied, already glowing with power.

Calling forth the power of the Sun, Moon, Earth, Sea and lightning, Zeus, Poseidon, Rhea, Artemis and Apollo meshed their power together to build a bubble- like structure, in which the tri-isles were enclosed. They weaved the power of the other seven gods within it so that it became impenetrable to all their katikōs.

"It is done. None but the women will be able to pass through these safeguards safely. Neither the mortals nor the katikōs will be able to travel to and fro." They stared at each other as the first part of their task was completed; there were sighs of relief from the women as some of the tension left the room. For the first time since the Oracle had come to them, they were sure their dakōlăs were marginally safe.

"Zeus, how are we going to put the inhabitants of Atlantis to sleep? Not even one of us is capable of such a feat." Hades said, as he took a seat at the long table situated on the raised platform at the front of the ballroom.

Murmurs of acquiescence echoed around the room, they waited for an answer. "The combination of your power, Hades and that of Hypnos and Alester will send the dakōlăs to sleep until, the women arrive to wake them and raise Atlantis."

"They will never agree to this plan, Zeus." All nodded in agreement with Alester's statement, even as they all knew it was the only way to protect all the dakōlăs.

"It does not matter whether they agree or not. I have made my decision; we will put our children to sleep leaving only the mortal inhabitants of Atlantis awake to care for them from generation to generation. When they are asleep, we will use our power to sink Atlantis." Sensing they had little time remaining, Zeus ordered those in the room back to Olympus.

Phasing to solid form, the three gods Hades, Alester and Hypnos bought their innate powers together while concentrating on the dakōlăs on Atlantis. As one they entwined the power and pushed it to Atlantis, where it settled on the dakōlăs there. They all, dropped into a deep sleep as they sank to the ground. Zeus swept his hand in an arch and in an instant the dakōlăs were placed within the walls of the three castles.

Athena, recorded the events in several scrolls and sent them into the libraries of Alexandria, Atlantis and one set to the Oracle of Delphi. With the last of their power they swept Atlantis into the murky depths of the ocean. "Sleep deeply my dakōlăs; I hope you'll forgive us for what we have done when you awaken." Turning from the sight of the sinking Atlantis, Poseidon looked around at his brothers and sisters. Even he could feel the storm about to be unleashed. "It has been a great ten thousand years, but it ends tonight," he said with a scoff, "Imagine we are about to be overthrown by our children just as we took power from our parents."

"The irony of it is not lost on me, brother" Zeus said laughingly, even as they each took a seat in the circle of chairs in the room. It was the last the world heard of the Ruling pantheon of Olympus, in the blink of an eye they were obliterated, becoming naught but a memory to the world of man.

In the wake of their destruction, Leidon stood in the golden hall, surrounded by his brothers and cousins. A roar of victory sounded, as he declared in a booming and boasting voice, "The time of the Olympians is done. Now begins the time of the Katikos. Spread the word; Leidon, son of Athena and Hypnos is the King of the Gods, any who oppose us, will die."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE **

_Ten thousand years later..._

"Oracle, come before me!" Leidon ordered imperiously. He stood in the palace's golden receiving hall on Mt. Olympus, awaiting the Oracle of Delphi; he had had troubling dreams; dreams of blood, destruction and rebellion. If it had been about others it would not now concern him, but in these dreams he had seen the deaths of his brothers, cousins and himself. Now he wanted to know whether or not he had extreme cause for worry. "Oracle, I said come before me!" He knew the old bitch had heard his summons but she liked to defy him at every turn.

"You called, my lord?" the Oracle asked, as she walked on silent feet into the hall, startling Leidon as he hadn't heard her enter. She often enjoyed catching him unawares, as he thought himself far more superior to others. Oracle came to a stop before him, but instead of bowing her head like all others she stood with her head held high, patiently waiting for his questions.

"I've had some seriously troubling dreams for the past week or two," he stated even as he scrutinized the Oracle to determine her reaction to his next words. "I have dreamed about death, but not just any death. It is that of my brothers, cousins and mine. Do you know anything about this?"

"Aye, I do."

When she didn't continue, he impatiently said, "Well, what do you know and stop toying with me or I will kill you."

They both knew that the threat was an invalid one, as the Oracle was neither mortal nor immortal. She was just a power that be, there to guide and provide counsel for each ruling pantheon.

"The power of the Olympians has reborn, my lord." The Oracle of Delphi kept her face expressionless as she imparted this latest titbit of information to the King of the Gods, Leidon. She was supposed to be neutral and provide guidance or counsel but, she would have been lying if she had said she had derived no pleasure from telling this piece of shit her latest vision.

For centuries, since after the murder of their parents, the katikōs had reined with cruelty, disparity and selfishness. They cared for no one but themselves and any who had tried to resist their rule was punished or killed. She had waited for this day, when the world would finally be rid of the cruel gods and Olympian power would retain the heavens. The mates of the Atlantean kings had been born in this age and with this the dakōlăs would soon be awaken. The world was about to see the dawn of a new era once again.

"What do you mean, by that statement? The Olympians have been dead for ten thousand years; obviously this is another one of your games," Leidon said furiously. Though he knew she played games with him and didn't like him very much, her words had the ring of truth to them and as such had filled him with a debilitating fear. It took all his control to appear unaffected.

"I assure you, King Leidon, my spoken words are the truth and nothing less than. Olympian power has returned to this world and with it comes the death you have seen."

"Where and who has the power been reborn into?" He wanted the information; as long as he had it he was sure he and the rest of his family could find whoever it was and destroy them before they became a threat to the Katikōs' reign. "Tell me Oracle, where do I seek this new power."

"I cannot answer that question for the answers are hidden even from me. I can tell you that the power has not fully awaken in the hosts. They only have small amounts, just enough that I could sense the awakening but not enough to track."

"You are useless, that information is no good to me." Leaving the throne he had been sitting on up until then, he paced the golden floor. It was then he realized that she had said hosts as in plural. He couldn't believe it, after destroying the Olympians, after all this time their power was coming back to haunt him. Frustrated by this turn of events he ordered the Oracle to leave and summoned his whole family. "The Oracle has confirmed that our deaths are imminent but I believe we could prevent this. We just need to bid our time and wait for the power within the hosts to become strong enough to track them and move in for the kill."

A chorus of agreement rang through the great hall as Leidon moved to sit on the throne once again. There reign was far from over in this world. If any rose against the Katikōs, a wave of destruction would engulf this world unlike times past. He was not above destroying the world and remaking it, if he and his family were thus threatened.

She and her team of archaeologist had been digging for hours since the dawn of first light that morning and they had yet to unearth anything of great value. Making matters worse they still had at least two more hours of stipulated dig time left to complete today and the sun seemed to be getting hotter than usual for this time of day; a break was definitely in order.

"Take five guys. This heat is blistering; I swear hell's raining on Earth today." Kithira ordered her team to break as she turned to Jordan.

"Too true, Thira," her best friend and fellow archaeologist, Jordan Sanova said. "The meteorologist said we would get some rain around midday, not sweltering heat. That just goes to show how accurate they are," she continued with a laugh.

Nodding her agreement with that sentiment, Kithira Duarlé made her way to the tarp covered area where the coolers with drink and food were located. I definitely could do with a cold drink.

On nearing the coolers, she and Jordan overheard some of the second year archaeology students along on the excavation talking about Atlantis.

"I can't believe there are people still thinking about finding Atlantis. The scroll at Alexandria were discovered so long ago and have yet to be translated; I would think people would have given up on discovering the lost island by now," Jordan said as she bent to retrieve two bottles of water from a cooler.

"No one has found it because the scrolls had no coordinates within them and no other scrolls has been found up to now with any further information for that matter," Kithira stated as she accepted the bottle Jordan held out to her. "Maybe being in the Aegean has piqued their interest in the myth." She added with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe, here is where it has been rumoured to be located. Personally, I gave up on dreams of discovering it long ago, how 'bout you?"

"I didn't dream of finding it, but I have wondered about the story the Alexandria scrolls contained. The scrolls stated that the Olympian gods sank the Tri-Isles to protect their Halflings, but I don't understand how they could survive." Kithira said matter – of - factly as she stared at the group discussing Atlantis. Then it hit her, what she had unwittingly revealed.

Turning to her friend, the extent of her mistake hit home. Always she had been careful to keep the knowledge that she understood the scrolls to herself. No one had been able to identify or translate the language the scrolls had been recorded in; in one moment of thoughtlessness she had admitted to knowing.

Jordan just stood, her mouth agape, staring at her best friend. This was the first time anyone she knew of understood the writings of the person responsible for creating the scrolls; that is except herself. The only reason the world even knew the scrolls were about Atlantis is because the librarians in the Alexandria library so long ago had labelled the containers the scrolls were found inside in Greek and Latin. Even more coincidental and shocking was that, it was her best friend and it was now coming to light.

"You're certain?" Jordan asked in a whispered voice, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Yes, Jordan, I'm certain," Kithira answered in an equally low tone. "When I first saw it five years ago I realized as I stared at them what I was unintentionally reading, of course I knew even then it wasn't a good idea to mention it to anyone. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by not telling you Jordan."

"Bahh...I don't expect for you to tell me everything, Thira. Besides, I too have secrets I have never shared with anyone for the simple fact that they call the men in white suits for me." Jordan told her. "It isn't only you who could understand what is written on those scrolls," she said added evenly.

It was Kithira's turn to gape as her best friend revealed a secret even she wouldn't have guessed at. "You never mentioned it either Jordan. But I understand why." If no one, especially experts who had spent years trying to decipher the Atlantis scrolls could not, who were they – then newly graduated archaeologist- to own up to comprehending the contents of the scrolls.

"What I don't understand though, is how we both figured out the story in the scrolls and others couldn't?" Jordan questioned softly, still getting over the shock that she wasn't alone in her knowledge anymore.

"I'm not sure, but for now let's get back to digging, we'll continue this conversation later." Turning away from her friend, she yelled across the distance to tell the rest of her team that their break was over and it was time to resume what they had come there to do.

For the next hour and a half they dug and sifted dirt, the sun grew hotter and hotter until Kithira began to wonder again at the extreme temperature they had gotten for the day, it was unlike the last five days, when the weather had been warm reaching at least thirty five degrees Celsius. _Maybe the Sun god was angry_, she thought humorously. With half an hour to go, she and Jordan were sifting the contents of two sieves when Jordan exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my god! Will you look at this? Look! Thira, look at this!"

Dropping the sieve she was holding Kithira hurried over to where Jordan was bent over the sieve.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself," Jordan said moving aside for Kithira to get a better view of the sieve's contents.

"Ohhh!" was all Kithira could say as she spied the ring.

"My sentiments exactly!"

"It looks brand new though. Someone must have dropped it out here and could not find it back."

"No, no, no. I doubt that very much. No one really comes this far."

Carefully picking the ring up, Kithira looked over it with a magnifying glass. It had the bluest stone she had ever seen. It was practically glowing. It was set in a ring of gold with an intricate design of the ocean's waves. She was sure that she had never seen anything like it while she was studying.

"Ok Jor, let me just store it and we'll finish sifting this dirt. We'll examine it later."

Once she stored the ring they both went back to finishing sift the dirt to see if anything else was hidden within it. That took them the remaining minutes 'til the end of the work day to finish. Heaving a sign of weariness Kithira straightened.

"Alright Jordan, let's call it a day."

"Tell everyone to pack up, the sun is starting to get hotter, we'll resume tomorrow morning. I'll take the ring to the museum and put it in the vault until you arrive and we could do some research then."

"Ok Thira," Jordan answered. "I'm heading back to the hotel first though; I really need to wash all this grit off me. See you in awhile," Jordan said even as she spun away to head to her four wheeler.

"Oh, Jordan, before I forget, you're going to be in charge tomorrow because I might be in the museum all morning. You cool with that?"

"No scene. According to how things go here, I'll come and help you."

"Sure ok, now let's get out of here. I need a bath it's hot out here."

Leaving Hakim in charge of pack up, Kithira drove off, wanting to get in a bathe and reach the museum before the curator left for the night.

It was as she drove along the coastal road leading into town, that she first heard it; a melody unlike any other she could ever remember hearing. The rhythm of the sea and its creatures was how she could have described it best. It was different in a way she couldn't immediately identify; however, it was peaceful, lulling and beautiful.

Curiously wanting to know where it was coming from she pulled to the side of the road. Getting out and taking the ring with her for security reasons, she stood facing the sea. Watching out over the ocean she listened with all of herself, including that part of her that was intimately connected with the sea.

The ocean's waves plunged to shore spraying foam everywhere. Still, she saw nothing from which the song could have been emanating. Hearing a pod of dolphins chattering she reached into the truck and withdrew a pair of binoculars. Training them on the water she saw the pod playing in the water not too far out from shore. Their antics brought a smile to her face. It was rare that she had time to stand around and watch dolphins or any animals for that matter play, and just enjoy the sight. Smiling, she continued looking at them longing to go out and play with them.

From childhood she had realized that she was slightly different from others and in her naivety told her parents. They had scolded her and told her to never mention her unique ability again; as such she had never told another person of her ability to communicate with sea animals. Her connection to them was something she cherished but had had little opportunity to use between completing university and working on various exaction sites. _Hello guys, I wish I could play with you all, _she thought spoke to them. Pictures appeared in her head of her playing with them. More chatter followed. _Do you hear the melody?_

_Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?_ A large male dolphin said in answer.

Yes, it certainly is, do you know where it comes from? Kithira questioned.

_It sounds like the melody our elders sang for us when I was a baby. It is the melody of Poseidon's ring emanates when it is near the ocean, _another dolphin added_._

_But Poseidon is a myth_, she spluttered in reply to that unexpected piece of information. _And myth said he used a trident not a ring._

_Many of our ancestors were around in the time of the Olympian pantheon Ocean Whisperer. Dolphins were his favoured sea animals and were held in high esteem then. Now we are hunted by some as game. The Katikōs care nothing for anything but themselves._

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was impossible; the Greek gods didn't exist they weren't real but a myth she had learnt in her course of studying archaeology. Leaving the road, she walked the path to the shoreline. Reaching there she took off her shoes and made her way into the water until it reached her waist.

Seeing her move into the water the dolphins swam towards her and splashed her. Laughingly she scooped up handfuls of water and threw it at them. She heard there laughter in her head even as their chatter was heard by normal humans. Wading out further into the water, she stood in the circle of the small pod.

_Now my friends explain to me what you mean by Ocean Whisperer, Katikōs and Poseidon's existence_.

_We cannot tell you what Ocean Whisperer is only our elders know the true meaning as to Poseidon, he and the other gods ruled this world and the heaven ten thousand years ago as told to us by the elders of our pod. They are hunting right now, we are supposed to play and not get into trouble. _A dolphin with a moon shape on her tail told Kithira. Continuing she told Kithira that the Katikōs were the ruler of the heavens now.

Stunned, Kithira could only open and close her mouth, no words finding an escape in neither her thoughts nor voice. Wrapped up in thoughts of the discovery, she failed to realize that the underwater currents were stronger and pulling at her; when she realized it was too late. With a scream she disappeared below the water and was pulled away faster than any of the dolphins surrounding her could react.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Miss, wake up! Miss"

The voice came from far away, penetrating the deep fog that clouded Kithira's mind. What happened? Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with an incredibly cute, blue- eyed, dark haired, but inquisitive youngster.

"Jaconus, move out of the lady's face and come here now!" came the soft voice from nearby.

Where was she? Kithira wondered, remembering as she lay on the ground that she had been swept underwater by currents which had suddenly arose. Trying, she failed to gain insight into her current predicament. A blank existed after she went under. So, had someone found her and bought her to land? It was a mystery she intended to solve.

Struggling from her horizontal position, she rose too fast and instantly became disoriented. The ground felt unsteady under her, her vision swimming for a moment as everything become hazy.

"Easy there lady," a gruff voice said from behind her, startling her a bit on top of her ordeal. "You seem to have been through quite an ordeal and have yet to recover. Calm down and lie back!" The voice gentled a bit as the owner of the voice came into view. He was a relatively tall man, with the eyes like the seas and body that must have been robust in his younger days.

Under the insistent pressure of his hand on her shoulder, Kithira laid down, the little effort to sit up making her breathless. "Where am I?" she asked in a voice that lacked any sort of firmness and strength.

The man knelt besides her as he replied to her query. "You're in the Tri-Isles of Atlantis, on King Lykos's island to be more precise."

Today seemed to be the day of shock and surprise for her, she thought. It was unbelievable to say the least. She was an archaeologist, a person who dealt with ancient myths, legends and truth, but this even she didn't believe, no matter that the dolphins had told her that the Greek pantheon had actually existed. The existence of Atlantis was something that most archaeologists wanted to believe in but knew it had no truth to it but here she was and someone was telling her she was on Atlantis. "What mental institution did they release you from?" Kithira asked in a sarcastic voice or should have been if she had been able to carry it off.

Laughing the man took her arm, apparently determining that she was okay to stand, and helped Kithira to her feet. "No institute madam, I was born and grew up on Atlantis. As far as I know I've never been to an institution for the mad. Now my dear, what is your name?" The man asked Kithira this as he stood facing her, blocking her view as he towered over her. "We haven't had visitors here since the gods put their dakōlăs to sleep and sank Atlantis more than ten thousand years ago," he continued.

"Wha…Who put you up to this? It has to be Jordan; only she would play a joke like this on me." Kithira moved around the man and finally came face to face with the surrounding crowd the man had been blocking up to then. They all stood staring at her; one would have thought she was an alien amongst them. Looking at those in the front she realized right away that the adults were tall, at least six feet in height with the women a little under that. They also had varying hair colour between a light bronze to a dark blond. They were a distance from her so she was unable to make out there eye colour, however as she cast her gaze around the full circle, it occurred to her that she had never seen people dressed as they were unless it was All Hallows Eve celebrations. They were dressed in togas of a multitude of colours and their sandals were like those, archaeologist had found at a Roman temple.

Kithira stared at the people around her, who she realized after a moment, looked just as she felt, dumbstruck. _Oh boy, Dororthy you're not in Kansas anymore_, she thought, even as she wracked her brain for something to say. _WHAT did one say to people who were supposed to be myth?_ Finally, finding her voice Kithira turned to the elder, and asked the only things she could think of. "Why did Atlantis sink? Furthermore what are these dakōlăs I keep hearing about? How do I leave here?"

Laughing, the elder held up a hand to halt her questions. "I will answer your questions all in good time child; first let us get you something to eat and some rest. When you wake again I will answer any questions I can. Come now follow me," he told her as he turned and headed towards a row of small cottages. Stopping mid-stride he faced her, "oh, my name is Raine, by the way, what is yours, lady?"

"I am Kithira," she said, as he turned once more and began walking. She hurried to catch up to him as his long strides ate up ground much faster than her shorter ones.

"A beautiful name indeed," was all he said as he led her to a simple wooden cottage with two windows at the front and a plain brown door.

"You will have something to eat, and rest here. My wife is inside; I am sure she will have something prepared seeing that lunch is just now. Come, let's go in."

Following Raine through the threshold of his home, Kithira caught a glimpse of the simple yet elegant furnishing in the living room before he led her into the kitchen and to his wife. The kitchen was unexpected. It was far more modern than she had been expecting, not filled with microwaves and electric or gas stoves but still more modern than an earthen oven.

Her first impression of Raine's wife was that of a loving and generous person. She was taller than Kithira of cause, like everyone here except the children it seemed, her hair was a platinum colour streaked with white and her eyes were a deep hue of green. All in all she was a very beautiful woman for her age.

"Nerah, this is Kithira. She came from the surface world."

Nerah looked shock to say the least. "B...ut how c..an that be Raine? No one has ever ..."

Cutting her off before she could finish the statement, Raine told her that Kithira would be staying with them until the hows and whys were sorted out and that she was to eat and sleep before he would answer any of her questions.

Nodding her understanding, Nerah turned and started preparing a meal for her guest.

"I'll be back in a short while love."

"Ok, husband."

Watching the two, Kithira felt some envy; anyone watching these two persons could see and feel the love they had for each other ran soul deep. It was something she wanted for herself but had never found that special someone. Work always seemed to get in the way and when she managed a little time off to go on an actual date the guy usually turned out to be a jerk.

Still she thought, it was a beautiful thing to see two people committed to each other as Nerah and Raine were. It gave persons like her hope for such a future. Signing at her thoughts, Kithira walked to the small table within the kitchen and took a seat in one of the surrounding chairs.

It was a relief to sit down as she wasn't feeling as strong as she pretended to be in order to get answers from Raine. From her seat she watched as Nerah moved around the tidy little kitchen. The woman was taller than her and she was 5ft6". She looked to be around sixtyish and yet her hair was a shimmering radiant blonde colour. But what amazed Kithira was the colour of the peoples' eyes. Nerah's eyes were amethyst with a ring of gold around the iris; something she had never in her life seen, she knew there were some persons with unusual eyes but all the people here she had so far seen had unusual eyes. Realizing she was staring and how rude it was considered Kithira turned to stare out the window instead, when it occurred to her to offer some help to her hostess, after all the food was being made for her.

"Nerah, can I help you prepare anything?"

"Oh no, no, no," Nerah said hastily, making a shooing motion with one hand as she urged Kithira to remain seated. "You stay put, young lady. You need to rest; it must have been quite an ordeal for you."

"Actually, I don't remember what happened after the currents pulled me under. One second I was talking to the dolphins the next, I woke up here, in Atlantis," Kithira told her, the incredulity of the discovery evident in her voice.

Gasping in astonishment, Nerah stood still for a moment, eyes wide open.

_Oh no,_ _what have I done, now they're going to think I am crazy. Why did I say that? _She worriedly wondered. She had never in her life after her parents mentioned to anyone her ability to speak to marine animals.

"_Raine, the woman..."_

"_What is wrong Nerah?" Raine asked his wife, worry coating his mind voice. _Even as he asked he had turned to head back to his home. He'd felt Nerah's shock through their bond. _"Nerah, answer me!"_

"_The woman, Kithira, she says she was speaking to a pod of dolphins when she was swept under by the currents. Raine she could be one of the Kings mate." Nerah told him awe in her mind voice._

It was Raine's turn to be shock, his wife's words stopping his progression to his home.

"_Are you sure that is what she said?"_

"_Yes, Raine," his wife said with amusement. "I may be getting old but I'm still as sharp as heck."_

"_Ok, I'm on my way home. Don't say anything to her as yet."_

Breaking off the connection, Raine hastened home.

"Nerah, I didn't mean what I said. No one can talk to dolphins, you know that right," Kithira told her, desperately trying to correct her slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry Kithira," Nerah told her comfortingly, "all will be well or as it should be finally." A smile played across the older woman's lips as she imagined seeing the sun again after only seeing the sea above her her whole life thus far.

"Here child, eat now and gain your strength back." Nerah set a plate of scrambled eggs and bread in front of her along with a dish of butter. Turning she went to the refrigerator looking device and withdrew a jug of what looked like milk and poured a glass of it. Placing the jug back she walked back to the table and set it down before Kithira.

Taking a seat across the table from her, Nerah watched the younger woman eat. She had a strong feeling that this woman was one of the three women legend told would one day come to Atlantis, the rebirth of the Olympian power within them. This woman, she sensed had a lot of spirit but could also be very stubborn and compassionate. She would make a good mate to any of the kings but only one would awaken when she went to them and also a woman worthy to wield the power of this world.

Rising from the table, Nerah went to the stove once more and began to dish out more eggs on a plate for her husband feeling his presence at the front of the house.

"Do you want anymore to eat, Kithira?"

"No thank you, Nerah. This was delicious, thank you very much," Kithira answered as she ate the last crumb of eggs off the plate. Taking up the glass she polished off the last of the milk, some of the richest she had ever had and made a move to get up to take her wares to the sink.

Before she could push the chair back, as though anticipating her move, Nerah was beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder prevented Kithira from rising. Unable to deter the older woman Kithira kept her seat and allowed the wares to be removed.

Just as she was about to ask Nerah why she hadn't questioned her about her earlier comments Raine walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh, wife you know me well," Raine told his wife as he leaned in and kisses her lips lightly as she held the plate of scrambled eggs and bread put to him.

Chuckling, she went to the refrigerator and poured out some juice for her husband before closing it once more and coming to the table. Setting the glass down next to her husband Nerah sat back down in the chair she had been previously occupying.

Silence reigned in the bright kitchen for at least five minutes as the only sounds to be heard was Raine eating.

The silence was unnerving to Kithira because she was more than a little curious and at the same time scared to know what these people, these Atlanteans would do to her. Finally unable to hold her tongue for any longer Kithira blurted out a question she had asked before but hadn't received an answer.

"So, why did Atlantis sink?"

Sharing an amused look with Nerah, Raine quickly finished off his meal and placed his plate and glass in the sink, then resumed his seat. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Kithira and smiled.

"It's a particularly long story, one told for many generations, so there may be some details changed but, there are scrolls - it is said written by the Goddess Athena herself – that tell of the events that lead to our being here. However, they are locked away in the castle's library and no one has been able to open it for centuries. But that is not the beginning as told to me by my parents. Let me start at the beginning."

"Ten thousand years ago, the Olympian Gods lived in the heavens; there were twelve ruling Gods, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Alester, Hypnos, six and others. They had sons and daughters like mortals, but some of the children were full gods and others demigods," Raine said, his expression as he told the story, serious.

"Let me get this straight. The Olympians did exist!" Kithira exclaimed, interrupting the story telling.

"Yes, they did exist."

Forgetting herself once more, she said, "My gosh, the dolphins were right. I didn't believe them when they told me about the ring and Poseidon."

"Kithira, what do you speak of?" Raine asked gently.

"Umm. It's difficult to explain without sounding like I'm crazy," Kithira told him softly, aware she was giving herself away every time she opened her mouth.

"We will not judge you. Anything you say to us will stay with us unless you say it is alright to reveal it."

"Okay, here goes, but I still want to hear the rest of your story," she said.

"I will finish telling you after you tell me yours," Raine said with a small chuckle.

Resigned that she wasn't going to get out of it, she told them of growing up and realizing that she could communicate with animals in the sea. How her parents thought her a freak and she had never shared her secret with anyone until now. She told Nerah and Raine about the excavation she had been conducting and of the ring she had found. She finished by telling them of the melody she had heard right before she had stopped to 'speak' with the dolphins and the currents pulling her under.

When she was finished both sat looking at her with stunned expressions.

Finding her voice first, Nerah exclaimed over the cruelty of how Kithira's parents had treated her. "How can parents be so stupid and cruel to a child with such gifts," she exclaimed indignantly. "No matter, you are here now and will be treated with the greatest kindness and reverence."

Unsure of what to say to that Kithira remained silent. Moved by the acceptance that this woman, a stranger, gave her where her own parents had not. Lifting her gaze she met Raine's and saw the same acceptance there but also, an awareness she didn't understand.

"Kithira, do you have the ring with you still?" Raine asked.

Until that moment she hadn't given the ring one moment thought. Pulling the chain from around her neck she showed them the ring hanging on it.

They both stared as the ring as the light from outside was caught by the stone in the centre of the ring.

"May I examine it please," Raine requested of her, his hand held out palm up.

"Yes, sure, but be very careful it is very old."

Taking the ring in hand, he examined it closely and saw the dolphins surrounding the stone as well as the tridents engraved on both sides of the ring. It was possible that it was Poseidon's ring but there was only one way to be sure and if his and Nerah's suspicions were correct, they would finally be able to open the library.

"What did the dolphins tell you Kithira?"

"They called me an Ocean Whisperer and then told me that the ring had been worn by Poseidon before the Gods had been destroyed long ago. That their mothers had sung the melody the ring emitted for them as babies. It seems the ring emits the melody in water or close proximity to it; it puzzles me that it isn't emitting the melody now."

"Did they tell you what the Ocean Whisperer was?"

"No, they seemed to give me as little information as possible before I was swept away," Kithira said crossly. She was no closer to finding out the meaning behind what she had learnt from the dolphins.

With a shake of his head, Raine stood up and handed the ring back to her. _I am going to take her to the library, I believe our suspicions are correct and she is one of the mates._

With a nod of her head Nerah, showed her agreement with his assessment.

"Kithira, come, I have something I wish to show you, and then I will tell you the rest of the story." He took her arm and guided her to the back door into the street.

Making a left turn, he took them down a well lit street, across a square and finally they stood in front of an honest to God castle.

"Let's go inside. What I'm about to show you is the reason that Atlantis was sunk."


End file.
